The present invention relates to a gasoline dispenser and a cable assembly for preventing the passage of vapor from one zone of the dispenser to the other, and more particularly, to such a gasoline dispenser and cable assembly in which the outer jacket of the cable assembly is crimped radially inwardly to block vapor flow between the conductors in the assembly.
In the dispensing of gasoline from service stations, one or more gasoline dispensers are provided having a plurality of nozzles that dispense the gasoline into the vehicles. Since electrical apparatus, such as switches, coils, pulsers, etc. are included in the dispenser, precautions have to be taken to avoid the hazard of an electrical spark igniting the fuel vapors that accumulate around components of the dispenser, including the gasoline flow meter. For example, according to several prior art designs, the dispenser is divided into a first zone that contains the gasoline flow meter, and its associated hydraulic apparatus; and a second zone that contains the associated electrical apparatus. The first zone is usually classified, i.e., it is rendered explosion-proof by use of an explosion-proof housing, or the like, and the two zones are separated by a vapor barrier, which can be in the form of a seal, an air gap, or the like.
In all of these designs, electrical cables have to be passed from the gasoline flow meter in the classified zone, through the vapor barrier, and to the electrical apparatus in the other zone. These electrical cables often contain a plurality of insulated electrical conductors bundled together and surrounded by an outer jacket of insulative material. It has been discovered that, despite the provision of explosion-proof housings, vapor barriers, and the like, gasoline vapor can still pass through the cable from the classified zone in which the gasoline flow meter is placed to the unclassified zone containing the electrical apparatus. This vapor flow can be sufficient to create a hazardous condition in the unclassified zone and could cause an explosion.
Therefore, what is needed is a gasoline dispenser and an apparatus and method for preventing the flow of gasoline vapor through an electrical cable assembly connecting a gasoline vapor source to an electrical device.